The Journey of a New Beginning
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: A new journey of a girl with a hope to win the war against Daein, on her way she meets Ike and his company, will she join them in the hopes of saving the world? Rhys becomes entangled in his feelings, sorrow, and duty to the company. OscarMia,others2 come
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Evelyn calmly placed her sharpened sword back within its scabbard then turning to finish packing her small bag with one thing in her mind, she needed to leave tonight or the early morning at latest, they would be coming for her. Throwing some apples in her pack, taking a last look around her temporary room that she had almost called home, she pulled a black scarf over her face and wrapped her black cloak around her walking out the door and out of her home of Daein forever.

Evelyn was a beginning sword master with raw talent which her own master had found impressionable. Her short black hair and strong jaded eyes would cut down any enemy's moral before she had even drawn her sword. Her tall lanky stature gave her a strange beauty which only propre men could admire from a far and others would stay away from at any chance. Yet all beauty is not without its own thorns and flaws, a deep scar stained her face from eyebrow to cheek not only darkening her features but marking her a street fighter. The most dangerous kind of fighter of course because they have no control over what strength they hold and no one knows to what extent that goes to.

The war had begun, the war which had continued under quiet whispers for the last 5 years, Daein had taken everything to the next level when they seized Crimea killing the whole royal family or so most people thought but Evelyn knew better. She had contacts which fed her information since she was not exactly a friend of the current king of her country. She felt that Daein needed a compassionate King one who would bring Daein to create a united country, a united world. This king if you could be so bold to call him that preferred domination, killings, destroying, and crushing any threat to get what he wanted. Her Master had warned her against him explaining everything to her, he frequently spoke out against the so called king and for that he had been arrested. The next morning she had watched as he was hung in the town square as an example to what happens to those who oppose power.

That's why she needed to leave, she would be next no doubt about that, she had helped her Master and encouraged him in his protests against Daein's evil rule. She'd been beaten in the streets several times but she knew the next time the officials stopped her she would be killed. There was a chance she could take refuge in Begnion, she had traveled there several times and knew a few peasants who could maybe help her. She also knew a few laguze who would maybe lend a hand, a certain Janaff owed her a favor anyway, and she knew the hawk would agree even if it meant fighting a few Daein's.

Moving slyly through the town it took her only ten minutes although escaping narrowly 5 officials in search of some fun, in which meant a beating or a death that night depending if they were in a good mood or not. Running through the forest she didn't stop until she could no breath, satisfied that she was deep enough in the forest that no one would follow her she continued until the sun was high in the sky before stopping near a stream for lunch.

Well so far so good, she thought, maybe I'll be able to get a good nights sleep soon without the worry that I'll end up having an "accident" ending in death..

* * *

Rhys starred into the moonlight sky praying silently for the journey to come, they would rest here for another two weeks then make for the Daein border hoping to pass into Crimea with a new army headed by Ike.

Rhys had a red- blonde like hair with deep, compassionate eyes that only a healer of his experience could hold. He had seen many of his friends fall including his whole family at the hands of Daein. All he could do now was do what little he could to aid Ike and his company in retaking Crimea and defeating the rule of someone who kills without thought.

"Oh hello Rhys, I didn't know anyone else was still awake." A blue haired determined looking young man said entering out on to the terrace.

"Good evening Ike, like you I didn't think anyone would be awake, I couldn't sleep so I came up here to pray a little." replied the sorrowful healer.

"I see, you should of course try to sleep, we will need our healer to keep us all alive, and don't worry with such a army as ours we will not fail. After all look who we have Soren, Titania, Illyanna, Zihark, Boyd, and you, the one who literally keeps us all going. Come on old friend try not to worry so much, I'm sure we will be fine. Now go and try to get some sleep and that is an order." Ike finished smirking at Rhys understanding fully what he was feeling, but also determined to continue his mission he understood that he would get the princess back to Crimea at all costs.

As Rhys left he thought the same thing as Ike, but he wondered if the cost would be too high..

* * *

.

Walking into the stable to give his horse a nighttime snack, Oscar placed his lantern on the hook above the stall and then noticed a tall women with dark purple hair jump in a startled manner breathing out a sigh of relief as her eyes fell upon her visitor.

"Oh Oscar its just you... I thought perhaps, well that wouldn't make any sense I know we are safe here under the apostle wing but..." the girl trailed off turning back to brushing a brown horse.

"We all feel a little off, scared, and anxious as to what is to come. Um isn't that my horse Mia? I didn't know you liked horses, actually I had the impression you were a little afraid of them," Oscar replied to her trailing statement with a flick of his short green hair and bright eyes gleaming.

"I don't know why but I've taken to him, I was trying to get my mind off things, I hope you don't mind," Mia finished turning to put away the brush but tripped over a pale and braced herself for a hard fall but instead she felt two arms encircle her and pull her upright.

" She seems to have taken to you... and I don't blame her." whispered Oscar awkwardly turning a light pink. Mia didn't seem to have any words although she tried speaking it did not work out quit well for her. Although against her will her face ended in a nice crimson and unable to take the embarrassment as a blow to her dignity she broke free of Oscars arms and ran out into the night as the rain started to poor.

Oscar very confused and slightly hurt by her reaction watched the fleeing Mia and turned to his horse, "I guess that was a too straight forward comment? But usually she is the straight forward one..."Oscar handed the horse an apple and sat contemplating what had happened for a very long time until he fell asleep next to his horse only waking in the wee morning to the kisses of the ever affectionate partner.

* * *

This is a prologue so it has a lot of details, I hope I didn't bore you too much. And I hope I peeked your interest enough to read and review. XD Till next time then...

Evelyn


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling the sharp nip of the cold night Evelyn wrapped her cloak around her as tight as she could get it, not only was she freezing but she was going on 38 hours without sleep or rest. The Daein had seemed more persistent then she thought in following her, once the word of her escape got out there was a squad hunting her down with a bounty on her head. She hadn't even been under house arrest when she'd left therefore all of Daein's actions confirmed her suspicions she was being watched, and they were indeed watching to see if there need be another hanging.

Much to her surprise she caught a glimpse of light off in the distance, carefully without making a sound she preceded even though the light promised a fire and a possible home with a bed, she couldn't risk the fact that it may be soldiers around a fire. A few minutes later a sigh of relief came out as she saw a little farm about a hundred meters off. Perhaps she could sneak into the barn and be out before anyone noticed a visitor.

After checking around to make sure no one could possibly see her she climbed up into the loft of the barn, a small shelf which was built over a black horses stall with hay, then retrieving the last apple from her pact she sat quietly looking around. Going over the past two days in her mind and finishing off the last of her food supplies she realized she wouldn't survive long is she could not find a means of food. Surely the Daein soldiers had not given up so quickly, and would pursue her for days to come and in order to outsmart them she needed two things, sleep and food.

"I guess sleep will have to come first though..." she mumbled to herself as her eyes closed, her body curling up, and finally drifting into an uneasy sleep.

"_MASTER!! You can't let them take you, you have to flee, tonight... I couldn't bare losing you after losing my parents as well." _

"_Dear sweet Evelyn, don't worry about me, when you speak the truth you will be rewarded in this life or the next. If they do take me, promise me that you will get away from here... Get away and continue to fight the suppressing power of Daein. If they kill me I couldn't bear to know that you would die as well. Here take this." Handing Evelyn a piece of parchment with the royal seal of Begnion in black wax._

"_But Master... I would never leave you, why don't we go together? I can't bear the thought that you will be taken from me, I know that you are my teacher and that I am just a student to you but you have become so much..." Evelyn trailed off as the man with gleaming blue eyes grabbed her hand pulling her towards him his blonde hair shining in the moonlight._

"_Please for the last time Evelyn call me Thaddeus, and don't finish that thought, I know what you will say and that will make this so much harder for me to do. I must continue my fight here Evelyn, you have given me hope again, strength to do what is right and the courage to love... Always remember that," replied Thaddeus kissing Evelyn's forehead gently. Evelyn knew that this would be the last time she would ever talk to him, looking up she found herself caught in a snare of his blue eyes, before realizing what she was doing... she leaned up and gently kissed his lips tasting for the first time love. Embracing her for a few moments, allowing a short deepening of the kiss and of their love, Thaddeus wallowed in dreams of what could have been. _

_Suddenly pushing her away, he angrily shouted, "I never want to see you again Evelyn, leave now or I will have you hung myself." _

_Evelyn very confused and hurt ran out into the pouring rain, finding a small nook in which she took shelter she fell into an uneasy sleep. The next morning she was woken by bells, cheers, and shouts. Wondering what the commotion was about she ran around the corner to town square. _

_There standing beaten, bruised, bleeding, was Thaddeus. His body was broken and the noose was around his neck but his spirit was not broken. Seeing Evelyn he managed a horse shout over the crowds of one last proclamation of love. Before realization kicked in of what was happening the guards got bored of taunting Thaddeus and with one swift kick...Thaddeus was hanged, death it had seemed was the reward he reaped from the truth. _

"LADY!!! Wake up 'ur scaring the 'orses!"

Evelyn startled beyond belief at her horrific dreams and the little boy screaming in her ear jumped up and hit her head quit hard on the ceiling of her make shift bed. Realizing that she had been caught with no where to run and no strength morally or physically to fight, she plumped right back down to a sitting position looking slightly annoyed until she saw or rather smelled the breakfast a meter away.

"Are you alright? I was doin me chores when I saw ye up here, I thought you mighten be hungry, so I brought some breakfast from thee house. Me fadder sayed to let ya rest, but when ye started screaming, I'd no choice, poor Ruby down there was mighty scared. 'Ere have somethin to eat, you lookin offly pail..." the boy seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden jump but decided that it was ok to talk since no one not even a beast bites the hand that feeds them.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry... I didn't have a place to stay, I thought perhaps it would be ok to stay here last night, thank you very much for the food..." Smiling Evelyn chomped down the meal as the boy looked over her sword with curious eyes.

'Perhaps it's a new beginning after all... perhaps its time to forget the past...

"Holly give that up you affectionate horse, I do not need horse slobber all over my face when I present myself at breakfast. Its enough waking up to your kisses let alone allowing you to do it when I brush you." Oscar said in a slightly humorous voice although the events of the night before stung in his memory and heart. He had not seen Mia that morning and he doubted he would get the chance to see her, being in a big company such as this, it was not hard to avoid a certain person.

That hurt him in a way too, he knew that it was her birthday today and had already gotten her a small gift a few weeks ago, but now he knew it might be impossible to give it to her.

Finishing off the horses mane he put the brush away and picked up the wrapped gift heading for the entrance dressed in comfortable shirts. He need not wear his armor today, they would not be leaving for another 10 days or so, it would do no good to give himself heat stroke while waiting. Opening the door he nearly fell over a slightly lanky purple head.

"Mia! I didn't think..." but before getting the rest of the sentence out of his mouth she turned tail and ran.

"My.. My don't you have a way with the ladies Oscar." stated a pompous voice from the side, Oscar turned to notice Soren watching him. "Usually I wouldn't care for such entertainment, but I thought that we might go over some tactics this morning with Lord Ike, then I found her here unsure as to whether she should open the door or not. I was wondering why someone would take the decision to go see the horses so seriously, even one who is mildly afraid of them. When you opened the door the answer seemed to present itself. I would remind you we are here to fight a war, not flirt with comrades."

"That is enough Soren, I don't need your advice on what it is I am to do, you know perfectly well that this war is number one priority on my list." growled the usual happy Oscar.

"Make sure it stays that way, we shouldn't have to rely on sub humans to win this for us." Soren snapped back.

Sure Soren was usually rude and straightforward but Oscar had never seen him so... what was the word for it? So arrogantly stubbornly irritating. Actually he had gotten the idea that Soren and the new cat laguze Jora were getting along nicely. Truth be told everyone seemed to think that the two had something going on but weren't sure what.

"Hey Mist!!! Could you do me a favor?" Oscar yelled running up along Ike's younger sister dressed in her usual attire, "could you give this to Mia, its for her birthday."

"Sure Oscar, no problem" Mist replied pleasantly running off to do the errand.

* * *

Why can't I dream anymore? My imagination is gone, I used to dream of love, faraway places and happily ever afters... what happened? Now when I close my eyes I see death, reality, and sorrow... No more journeys to lands of mystical mysteries... Why? When did I become to stained that all my innocence was lost? Have I really lost the only treasure I ever owned? 

Rhys pondered his own sorrows, the sorrows of his friends, and the death of all innocence to the point where only nightmares could be produced. Would Peace ever truly be restored, and even if it was could the innocence be restored?

"Lets hope for the future of our world that this war is ended soon before I have to lose another like her... like Illyana..."

* * *

Sorry if I forget these stupid lines, I put them in on my computer and why I upload it it doesn't work, it drives me crazy XX ... hope that you liked the chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell upon the new Crimean army in Begnion with soldiers happily setting in for a peaceful sleep with a yell protruded through the air.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!!!"

"Lord Ike please, I'm sure she is alright. She is a bit of an adventurer after all, maybe she went off and didn't realize the sun setting? Or perhaps she fell asleep with the horses again?" the calm voice of Titania reasoned.

"Commander, we all heard you screaming, what happened?!" Oscar, Mia, Soren, Boyd and Volke demanded bursting into the cabin. Ike snapped around to glare with fierce anger and perhaps a twinkle of fear.

"Mist is, to our knowledge that is, missing. No one has seen her around all day, and it is already midnight. I think she might have wandered off on one of her walks again." Titania calmly explained as Ike fumed at the ears.

"No, she wouldn't go anywhere but camp," a dark man with assassin garb proclaimed to the rest as a fact.

"And how would you know Volke?" demanded Ike, "You don't even know her!"

"Your one to speak, you don't even listen to her do you? Just trust me..." but Volke was cut off by Ike's quick sharp reply that they couldn't trust a man whose loyalty depended solely on the price.

"Mist would not leave camp, not without me at least, I made her promise..." Volke managed to get out in a whisper. Ike's eyes showed a shocked twister of emotion, whilst everyone else seemed to calmly take this information in as if it was old news.

"My little sister would have nothing to do with the likes of you." Ike said firmly but looking around the room he knew he was dead wrong and decided to shut his mouth for once in this panic.

"Well then lets get a search party ready, Ike you will come with me and Soren, Rhys, Volke, Mia and Oscar can search in another direction. Understood? We want to find her fast, we leave now. Get a few provisions together and meet me here in 5 minutes. Now Go." Ordered Titania for the first time since Ike had taken over the company after Commander Greil had died.

--------New Scene---------------------- -----------------------------

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality, and I'm very sorry about imposing upon you without permission. I must leave but perhaps I will meet with you again someday..." finished Evelyn as she shook the hand of Mr. Kennings the farmer who had taken her in for the past three days and had even given her provisions for the rest of her journey. After being awaken by the boy the first night the family had welcomed her with open arms and hearts. She had been slightly moved by the family and wished she could stay longer but knew if she did the Daein army would kill them eventually, so she had given them a fake name along with a fake story as to why she was in their barn. They seemed to have believed her and if they didn't they realized that if she wanted them to know the truth she would have told them, and it was probably better not knowing who she really was.

"See you Lady! Please com back to thee barn anyday, I'd luv to 'ear some more stories. Maybe! I'd be old enough to go wit ya next time?" yelled the enthusiastic 9 year old boy who had showed off his bow and arrow skills to Evelyn while she was there so she could give him a few pointers. Evelyn who had practiced with the weapon for a while was able to get a little advice.

Waving as she walked off into the distance she smiled to herself knowing that even though evil prevailed for now it wouldn't in the future. At least for the little boy she hoped not.

That day she did not encounter a soul on the road, not even a Daein soldier which surprised her and put her on her defense. She knew you could never let your guard down because when you did you died. It was night before she heard another sound, not even animal seemed to be moving around which put her very uneasy.

"You heard the boss, we are not to touch her, she is to arrive to him unharmed. We may not even touch the damned medallion." A deep scratchy voice cut through the air to meet Evelyn's ears.

" I don't see why we don't just kill the Crimean scum. The little bitch deserves it, and we could dangle her body in front of that boy commander, what is his name, oh Ike. He is just a pip squeak anyway." came a sarcastically cruel reply.

Climbing into a near by tree overlooking the camp Evelyn could see a young girl tied up in the corner of the camp crying with a small dress. So they've captured a little girl of Crimea? Hrm what crude creatures, damn monsters could soil the poor girls innocence. Evelyn thought she was going to have to do something, she had to get that girl out of there. Bidding her time she waited until they all fell asleep including the guard on duty, she had after all managed to slip a small dose of sleep power into their drink supply.

'Oh I'm so good, sigh you can't get any better.' she gloated to herself as she crept down into the camp first clamping her hand over the girls mouth as the girl's eyes opened with shock and fear.

"Shhh, they'll hear you, I'm here to get you out..." Evelyn whispered into her ear, first untying the girl then slipping slowly away from the camp. Yet only 10 minutes outside the camp they heard a cry...

"SHE GOT AWAY!!!"

"WELL! What are you waiting for FOOL! Go and get her!" Commanded an angry male voice as the sound of horses hooves could be heard for miles around.

"Shit! Run with all you got little sprite!" proclaimed Evelyn in a hushed tone as they flew through the forest pushing their limits to and beyond their ability.

-------------------------New Scene-------------

"What was that!" proclaimed Volke to the rest of the group, he knew he had heard something off in the distance. His trained ears would not miss any sound for 50 miles.

"Nothing, your just hearing birds again, Volke relax, we will find her. Although I can't see your interest in a sixteen year old child..." Oscar sighed.

"Can't you leave him alone! Seriously, do you have to stick your nose in his business?" Mia snapped. Strangely she had been very temperamental since the search began. Oscar didn't understand this women, she had ups and downs like a bird who swooped through the air making you sick even to watch it.

"No I heard something..." Volke replied but shutting his mouth he heard the distant pounding of hooves and the cracking of branches near by. "Some one(s) coming this way, and they seem like they are running for their lives..."

"It could be Daein soldiers Volke, I think we should hide, it might be better then taking on a squad right now since we have been traveling for a day or so with no luck..." before being able to finish his sentence two exhausted girls ran into the middle of their group.

"Mist..."

"NO TIME RIGHT NOW! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE... RUN!" Screamed Mist at Volke as she tugged him into a running speed.

They must have ran for at least an hour but the hooves kept coming and they were getting increasingly closer. It looked like they would have to fight after all which was a terrible idea since they were all beat out after fleeing for their lives. Mist stumbled and good thing for they realized the hooves were so loud because the sound was coming from all directions, they were being encircled.

"Ah we've finally got you, stupid little girl thought you could get away from us?" the soldier who had broken through the clearing jeered around at the small group and saw the black hair with the killer eyes. "Oh what do we have here, a little present for the commander? Evelyn, I thought that we would never find you. After you ran away from home like that. Don't you miss your lover? I'm sure you'd like to join him."

"You... Killed him you asshole! Now I suggest you turn around before this scene is the last thing you see," replied Evelyn eyes gleaming with a thirst for blood and revenge. Even her allies backed off a foot or two as evil seemed to be unleashed.

"Actually, ironically my dear you killed him. Don't you remember? Oh sure we hung him but it was you who brought him to us. That rainy night after he cast you out of his arms, after you'd pathetically thrown yourself at him. You wench, you came to us and begged us to follow you, after all you had been providing us with information for months, so we did, thought you'd lost your mind. And you turned him in, and betrayed him right in front of his very eyes..."

"YOU LIE!!!" screamed Evelyn tears already pouring from her eyes.

Laughing the soldier answered, "You want proof? You want proof that the night you betrayed him, you slept with me? Well I tell you, what of that interesting mark on your inner thigh? Yes that's right... Finally come to the truth..."

Evelyn couldn't believe, wouldn't believe it, but she knew it was true... no one could know about that mark, she hadn't even told Thadeus about it... she was the reason he was dead...

"The pathetic idiot even proclaimed his love for you in his dying words, love to a women who was not even chaste to him, was the reason that he had hung in the first place. Love is said to be blind but I didn't know it was stupid too." The soldiers all began to laugh now and Evelyn not having the ability to hear another word ran at the soldier slashing through his armor with a steel sword which should have only left a scratch. The soldiers it seemed were no longer laughing and they had rounded on her forgetting that the others were even there. Mist was ordered to flee with Rhys while Volke remained with Oscar and Mia to help the crazed women, but she had saved Mist so they did owe her something.

Turning to join the fight they saw the last soldier fall having his head decapitated blood exploding everywhere. The three mercenaries stood shocked to the point of fear as the blood soaked mystery women fell where she stood caked in blood.

"What the HELL is she?!?!?!" voiced Mia as the others snapped back into reality and the bloody river which had been created. She looked human... but there was no way in the universe she was.

* * *

Hope you enjoy that. Evelyn is quit interesting. And has one hell of a temper, I'd not like to get on her bad side) Enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Moans arose from the bed chamber in which the young mysterious lady lay, she tossed and turned in her fever which even Rhys couldn't seem to break.

"Will she be alright?" asked Volke as Rhys closed the door to the room locking out the disturbed sounds of someone in immense pain.

"We will see in the morning... There is nothing I can do for her now, I've given her the medicine and the cure for the fever all else she will have to deal with it." came the reply.

"Its as if she is battling with herself in her own mind..." whispered Mist slightly overcome with the emotion of it all. Everyone was glad to get Mist back but some of the company didn't trust the new women who had come out of nowhere to save Mist, out of what? The goodness of her heart? Ya right... And the whole scene with the Daein soldiers. The few that trusted her where in fact the ones that had been there, when they spoke up for the young girl the others stared at them with anger wondering why anyone would protect a Daein ? Even if she wasn't a soldier.

"When she wakes up bring her to be questioned, I want some answers and I am going to get them, understood?" ordered commander Ike to Titania who just nodded her head.

Under his breath Volke replied sarcastically, "If she lives that long that is..." Either no one heard him or they agreed because you could have heard a pin drop for miles. Even Mist tried to reason with her brother but he wouldn't hear of it, it seemed as if he was too caught up in this war for his old compassionate self anymore. Of course no one blamed him for it and figured he would come to his senses soon enough, after all he was Commander Greil's son.

----------------Back to Evelyn-------------------

Gently dabbing her face with the watered cloth Rhys sung a lullaby that his mother used to sing him called Tears in Heaven.

"I must be strong– and carry on, 'cause I know I don't be-long here in heav- en" Evelyn stirred her eyes fluttering open although the fever had not been reduced and seemed to be heightening, finding she couldn't open her eyes properly she closed them again. Rhys looked down at his patient waiting silently for some sign of life to show itself again.

"Please..." Evelyn started coughing and shuddering with shivers, "sing... some more..." Rhys seemed quit startled by the request but because of the direness of the situation he continued softly. Evelyn settled down into a resting state but seemed not to be asleep.

_Oh his voice reminds me of summer... no, spring, new beginnings... A fresh start... I will live, I know this now, yet why? What is my purpose? Why am I to live while hundreds die, I, Evelyn, who has no talent, no beauty no dreams. One who is told they can not do, learn that they can not do, one who is told that they are good for nothing, learn, they are good for nothing... I let down my father, my mother, neither ever believed in me and they had the right not to, I let down Thadeus who is the only one who ever believed in me..._

_I... I killed him... Betrayed him... OH! WHY? Why do I live..._

Cringing in pain from invisible wounds Evelyn mistakenly wrapped her hand with the sheets and Rhys's own while two small tears describing her past slide down her cheek to be buried among her grief. Surprised Rhys dropped the cloth on the floor and bending over he dipped it back into the bowl looking at the supposed stranger. He again delved into the course of the song which had settled his patient like a magic cure and again Evelyn settled, yet this time into a deep sleep. A sleep of nothingness which she had not been able to enjoy since her young childhood.

"Who are you?" Rhys whispered.

-------Change Scene---------------

Mia calmly brushed Holly, it seemed that it was the only thing she could do to keep the bad dreams away. Dreams which suggested things of her childhood, but they were more like nightmares. Her father had died when she was only 2 and her mother followed at 3, so she was left to her uncle who had a wicked sense of humor and an even worse taste for the drink. She didn't remember much else after that until she woke up in a medicine tent with two healers tending to her. At that moment she was told her uncle had died of "natural" causes.

"Oh Holly what am I to do? Ever time someone touches me even slightly I get jumpy and the visions or dreams they just come out of no where. Horrible visions of pain..." Mia shook her head getting out the latest picture which had come into her mind, the picture of her... her uncle... he had...

Interrupting her thoughts Holly nudged Mia in the shoulder, once, twice, three times until Mia turned around to face a slightly happy Oscar.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about brushing Holly, I always disliked that part of it anyway. Yet it does beg the question as to what you are doing in the middle of the night brushing a horse? Most people might point it to something a person losing their mind would do. I'll just take a guess that you can't sleep and I won't ask why because I already know you won't tell me. Also I can't chance you running away again, I meant to give you this the other day..." Oscar calmly spouted out the seemingly easy speech which must have been a tad bit practiced in front of the horse because the horse upon the first word trotted away leaving the two.

"I, well I'm sorry about the other day. I just having been sleeping well and I guess its been getting to me..." Mia replied flushing as Oscar handed over a small bag wrapped in cloth. It resembled a coin bag in a way but was in all ways much more elegant proposing a statement upon the person who it is given to. "I can't accept this... it wouldn't be right and all..." Mia tried but Oscar just replied with insistence.

"Fine but I will repay you one day, I promise you that I won't have it owing you anything," Mia replied slightly sarcastically returning to a bit of her old self. Her fingers untied the fine string prying it open, finally swooping it upside down over her hand a small silver chain fell out. A dark purple amulet with waves of color going through it was attached. Mia was so taken back she gasped and dropped it to the floor, both bending over to pick it up but Oscar got to it first.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it, I thought it would go nicely with your hair, the store keeper in the Bizzar told me that it was for good luck. Just a little birthday wish from me to you," Oscar whispered to Mia placing the chain around her neck clasping it in the back.

"Oscar... I don't know what to say..." Mia replied airily.

"You don't have to say anything at all," Oscar said before she could go much farther staring into her eyes it seemed as both their hearts beat as one, his lips became so close to hers that she could feel his breath in her own mouth. Still looking in her eyes for a few more seconds Oscar seemed to be lost with in pools of darkness... Then turning his cheek slightly he kissed her lightly... on the cheek and wished her good night leaving her with Holly.

Melo dramatically Mia placed her finger tips on the exact spot where he had shown that he cared. Her face was probably as red as her blood, and her heart raced as fast as the horses of Crimea. Then it hit her, it hit her hard...

_The... the pain... where is the pain coming from..._

"_Shhhh darling, don't worry uncle is going to take good care of you"_

"_But it hurts, please stop, I, I don't want to feel like this uncle! What would daddy say?" the pain seared right through her body as the strength less child sat on her uncles knee. _

_What horror is this!!! What nightmare? This... this couldn't be real, her own father's brother. He... _

Collapsing into the hay Mia struggled to breathe as her eyes filled with the pain of the past, pain which never really left her only hid from her for some time. Who am I ?

-------------------New scene---------------------

Watching the women smirked evilly, everything was going as planned. That fool of a girl wouldn't live to love again yet she would live long enough to be tortured.

"I'm going to take everything from her... Just like she took it from me that wench."

"Now, now Alexia it never does anyone good to play with their food." Smiled the king as he watched the lanky women with short black hair and eyes the color of Jade which might actually be sharper then her sword. A scar of course protruded down her face from eyebrow to cheek. A beauty such as this was feared by most and admired by the powerful. King Ashnard was indeed a powerful man with a lust for more power, more control, and the most beautiful women he had ever met who was possibly more ruthless then he was. Yet where had she come from?

Where had she come from indeed with her Jaded eyes?

--------------------End scene----------------------

Well thats the end of that, till the next chapter then. Night


	5. Chapter 5

Volke watched as everyone was busy doing preparations to leave within three days, even the children were helping. Starting to wonder why he wasn't helping he remembered, I'm hired help, I just do the job for the highest bidder. Anyway he was here to make a profit after all not kill himself over slave labor.

"HI VOLKE!!!" called Mist from a caravan she was helping to pack. Waving she smiled enthusiastically but Volke turned his back and walked away. Ike made one thing clear he was hear to work, nothing more, no one trusted him much less wanted him there. He didn't care though, all he wanted was his paycheck then he could leave the fools at the hands of the Daien army.

Mist slowly frowned at Volke's reaction turning back to her work trying to figure out what was up with him. Geeze I only waved, not like I threw myself at him... Jerk... Men, can't live with them, and life would be so boring with out them.

"Mist! Hello earth to Mist?!" Mia said in a taunting voice shaking the girl lightly. "Welcome back to planet earth, where were you mars?"

"Oh sorry Mia, I was just thinking about some things. Is there anything else I can do?" Mist replied handing her the last of the food supplies.

"Nah, Go on with you! I don't need ya," Mia said sending Mist off having a hint as to what Mist was so spaced about. She felt herself most of these days, and it would distract the most ruthless soldier.

"Pht... Men, can never understand them..."

--------------------------end scene-----------------------------

The day had passed quickly into a chill night that promised a down pour of rain. Evelyn loved the rain, there was always something sad about it but there was always a sweet song and a beautiful ending to it. Happily ever after's it seemed only existed in fairy tales and in the earth. What could she do now? Seek revenge? On who, herself? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of it, of just plunging that sword through her chest, the easy way out, a way out for cowards.

Maybe a nice walk would do me some good... Not bothering to grab her cloak on her way out Evelyn ran part ways to a large garden in the forest. It was nothing special but when she walked there, everything seemed to turn back to the way it was, it could turn back time even though it was only for a few hours.

"I don't belong... here in heaven..." what a perfect song, thought Evelyn reaching the garden, feeling the sorrows wash away in the shower. Opening her eyes she realized she was not alone, in fact it was a women with short black hair, tall, lanky, beautiful but dangerous...

"Excuse ..." Evelyn gasped as her blood ran cold and her heart stopped, there stood a women with jaded eyes that could cut down any opponent without drawing a sword, they were her eyes, there was a scar from eyebrow to cheek, her scar, there was her body. A mirror image... Complete horror struck Evelyn as the women moved toward her smirking evilly.

"Taste the power dear sister..." the women said touching Evelyn's forehead. The power which struck her at that moment should have killed her, should have torn her limp from limp, but all she felt was her hatred for who... For a certain company, with a blue haired commander. Her mission was to kill them, it was their fault all this had happened, they needed to die for there to be peace.

"That's it! Feel the hatred coursing through your veins, understand that there is no such thing as love in this world, only lust, only power. Accept your fears!" the women hissed the rain now pounding on the earth relentlessly. The thunder cracked and the lightening lit up the dark sky... The mud bubbled with heat from a none existent hell.

As fast as it began it was over, the rain lightened, the thunder ceased but the hatred that was bestowed upon Evelyn coursed like a rushing river through her veins. No room for memories, no room for love, no room for dreams, the pure thirst for blood over came her, and her mind realizing its limits shut down as Evelyn slumped against the muddy ground in a temporary sleep which would only awaken the worlds worst nightmares.

--------------End scene----------------

"Lord Ashnard, it is done... We won't even have to bloody our hands. My dearest sister will slowly kill all those she loves, as soon as she starts to get too close, she will have no choice, she will murder them. She will kill the last remaining people she loves, and then I will kill her with my bare hands," Alexia said in a pleasurable voice.

Though upon returning to her room she is hit by the past...

"_Hello dear lady, you look very hungry, here have this," the male voice whispered softly prompting me to take the fruit he had in his hand. "Please call me Thadeus." Those blue eyes were filled with kindness and love, I had never seen eyes like that before and I never would again for 8 years. _

_On that day..._

"_Oh Master, will I ever be as good as you?" asked a jaded eye young women as she swung her sword through the air. The man with the blue eyes smiled down upon the women with love and yearning, "of course dearest one, of course." _

_Thadeus?! No... it can't be... _

_After that I planned to destroy her life, I even seduced Thadeus into thinking that I was Evelyn, my poor eager sister. HA, on nights when she was fast asleep I was holding the one she loved in my arms, warm in his bed. She never even got up the courage to tell him how she felt, all advances were made by me. After 2 years of an affair I left and things became awkward between the two, Thadeus thought that she might possibly have bad memory loss... What a laughable subject. He deserved to die, he should have loved me._

'It's time that my sister destroyed her life piece by piece, taking away everything she cares for, just like she did to me.' thought Alexia laughing as revenge filled her heart feeding her blind hate.

---------------------End Scene-------------------------

Smoothing her fingers over the purple stone for the hundredth time, Mia stared out the window into the rain which was finally letting up as a storm of her own emotions raged war in her heart. The visions had stopped at least, although pains of past relationships pained her Mia knew she could trust Oskar. It was hard to believe in love though when so many times she had been hurt, thrown aside like a dirty rag. She was a romantic to be sure but that was a flaw, a romantic always looked for another person to complete them instead of adding to the value. You always ended up relying on someone who you loved to keep going, love was not as strong as people thought actually when you thought about it, it was more of a hindrance.

Love made people weak in battle, and even more dependable in life on other people. When you were alone you just depended on yourself, you knew what you could and could not do, everything you did, you knew what would happen whereas with love you never knew.

Maybe when it comes down to it life is pointless. Mia's mother always said, "Without logic you can not survive, without emotion you can not live." It was a phrase which literally meant you had to use your mind to survive the word but all the emotions that come out of life are your reasons to live whether it be sadness or love. Growing up Mia had believed in this whole heartedly but now she wasn't sure, maybe she was scared, or maybe she was growing up and realizing the truth.

There is no such thing as love...

-------------------On to Oscar------------

Watching the young purple haired lady at the window Oscar's thoughts wavered in the same fashion except he had never been loved by anyone before. He had never had a lover, or a women, for a very long time he thought it was foolishness. Yet growing up he realized you can't live without love, for life without love is no life at all.

He couldn't put his finger on it but it was something about Mia that drew him to her, although she was so different, then again opposites do attract. Was it possible that he saw his younger self in her, the one that was so lonely and refused to love anyone?

Yet maybe she had realized a similar truth, that if you did not care about someone, you couldn't be hurt. Like others before her, she had constructed her own bubble in which no one was to enter. If you allowed people to enter, to access information about who you really are you risked the pain. Most men used to see it as a weakness to show emotion, therefore showing no emotion and seeing none put you into a depressive state of mind. Some people managed to go crazy with the internal conflict of emotion they kept bottled up inside.

Then realization hit mankind, without emotion there was no point to living...

---------End Scene-----------

I'm indeed hired help for battles only, I might as well sharpen my weapons and get my own pack ready.

Walking around the corner Volke spotted Mist and as quickly as he appeared he disappeared, he didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. Besides the fact that Ike might turn his anger on him, he needed to save his own hide not explain things to little girls who knew nothing.

Grabbing his pact Volke rushed outside and into the woods to find a nice tree to sleep under where the rain hadn't penetrated into the ground turning it to mud. It had turned out to be a nice night after the showers, and the sky had cleared right up with thousands of stars twinkling.

Finally lying down to a rest he let his mind take him into a dreamy sleep. A sleep which would reveal reasons in his past for his changed personality.

'_Damn I let him get me... If this wound doesn't kill me I am going to destroy that disgusting raven with my bare hands.'_

"_Come get me bird brain! That's right I'm talking to you stunned!" Within two flashes of my knife this time it was dead. But I was almost beyond saving, and I could even see my end. Looking around to see if it was possible to get a healer I realized that Ike was also in critical condition along with Soren being slightly hurt. Looks like I'm going to die here. _

'_Great I get to die along side bird brains and senseless Crimeans. What a wonderful death' Then something unexpected happen, I saw that little girl, Mist, Ike's sister pass by him and come to my aid. _

"_What are you doing you ignorant stupid girl go save your brother. I'm not worth your energy!" I said pushing her away but she just replied happily in the middle of a bloody battle that Rhys would take care of him, so no need to worry. _

_I would later ask, "Why did you save a murderer, who only works for the highest bidder?" _

_She would reply with a strange phrase which stuck to my heart like white on rice, "Because I trust you, and if I didn't trust you, you would certainly work for the highest bidder, but because I trust you, you will eventually return that trust. Although it may not be as evident." What a strange power she held._

With those last thoughts Volke fell into a deep sleep and the last of the lamps were blown out, all was well or so it seemed under that clear night sky.

If they only knew that their own nightmares were among them, they would have never been able to shut their eyes.

---------------End Scene-----------------

"All is put in place my lord, one by one the last of Crimea spirit will be killed, then at last we can take Begnion after my dearest sister murders that snot nosed apostel."

"Remember not to play too much with your food Alexia, it may just escape." came the reply.

Good advice which should have been heeded.

--------------End chapter--------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I will have a better chapter up next time, a little of a writers block coming on, so please patiently await the next chapter. I promise it to be much better.


End file.
